


Sickbay Vigil

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Watches over his yet again injured lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbay Vigil

Jamie sat vigil over his patient. It wasn't the first time he'd spent the night sitting in a chair watching over his lover and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it wouldn't be the last. Not for this man. This one would sooner die himself than put any of his crew in danger, a fact which scared Jamie ninety percent of the time because he was never sure what his lover would do next. He'd started to cringe every time he heard the call for his presence come over the intercom. Jamie just knew one time the call would come and he would be too late to save his lover. Too late to save the man the men of Seaview all looked up to and worshiped.

Rising Jamie sat on the edge of the bed. Quickly and efficiently, he took his lover's vital signs and noted them in the chart, satisfied that in the hours since his arrival in sickbay they were becoming more and more stable. Because of the hour he knew no one would be coming in to visit, the guests that streamed through sickbay to check up on the injured man usually came around the shift change and that was still several hours off. Nor would they suffer any kind of crisis because they were only a day out from Santa Barbara and nothing ever happened this close to home. Knowing they wouldn't be disturbed, Jamie let his guard down and his feelings show through his medical facade. Reaching out, he pushed back a lock of the hair that got unruly at the drop of a hat. He loved to run his fingers through the thick hair and often did after they made love and his lover rested his head on his chest. Jamie ran his fingers down his lover's cheek, feeling the stubble that would be gone as soon as his lover could shave it off.

He wanted nothing more than to shake this man and make him promise to be careful and not doing anything stupid. He loved the strength of body and will his lover had and for him to change would make him someone other than the man he'd fallen in love with.

Returning to his chair, Jamie picked up the book he'd been reading and tried to concentrate on the words. Constant glances at every squeak of the bed or sound his lover made in his sleep made it impossible for him to focus on the words. He set his book aside and pulled his chair closer to the bed so he could rest against it if he so desired. Picking up the hand he loved to feel caress his body, Jamie kissed the palm before setting their joined hands back on the bed. Resting his head next to their hands, Jamie watched the rise and fall of his lover's chest with every breath he took. It was a comforting sight and one he needed after his lover's close call.

Jamie woke, not knowing when he'd fallen asleep or for how long he'd been sleeping, to feel fingers caressing his cheek. He looked up into the alert eyes of his lover and smiled.

"How long?"

"Long enough to give me more grey hair worrying about you," Jamie replied to his lover's question.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Jamie replied with a smile then got serious. "Promise me, you won't try to do anything so stupid ever again." He knew his lover would make the promise to pacify him and then would go on being the man he was. They had played this game for far too many years for either of them to change the rules now. It was just the way it was with them.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Harry," Jamie replied as Harry drifted off to sleep. Their hands still joined, Jamie returned to his vigil.

The end


End file.
